TFP: Living with the Autobots and Decepticons
by War Dragon 909
Summary: These rules will help you survive living with both faction and maybe they'll start to like you, unless your name is Moe.
1. Rules 1-4

**I'm still doing my other story, I just couldn't get this out of my head.**

* * *

**Rule #1: Make sense when talking to Shockwave**

(You are going to regret it if you do what I do. One time I had to help Shockwave with a science experiment...)

(It didn't end well.)

"Moe, can you tell me what the results from the experiment?"

(I just had to say...)

"Chuck Norris"

(Shocky flipped out. I've never seen a mech glitch so hard in my life over the tiniest thing I said.)

(He was in the med bay for a whole week! I was sent to the brig for a whole week too.)

(I regret nothing...)

**Rule #2: Don't say Starscream has high heels!**

(Okay, I'm crazy enough to do it, but the mech is sensitive. He hates people calling him a femme or a cross dresser.)

(So I just had to ask)

"I thought girls wear high heels? Guess I'm wrong"

(All hell went loss.)

(I was in the med bay for TWO MONTH. I had a broken rib cage, fractured right leg, I lost all sight in my left eye for two weeks and I had three degree burns all over my body.)

(And he got away with it!)

(I'm now calling him Slut scream.)

**Rule #3: Don't give them nicknames**

(They kind of found out about the nicknames.)

(Megies-pie wasn't happy about his.)

(Niether was Slut scream...)

(But totally worth it.)

**Rule#4: Don't paint Megatron's fusion cannon pink!**

(I got bored!)

(What do you expect a thirteen year old to do? Play barbies? No, I had something better.)

(Violating Megatron's pride and joy with girly pink paint!)

(His fusion cannon...)

(That night I went into his quarters, where he was sleeping heavily. I quickly got up there and painted his cannon, nice and quietly, and after that I quickly go down and went to Starscream's quarters, so I could frame it on him. Later on I went to bed after deleting the hallway tapes.)

(The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a blood thirsty roar.)

(And Starscream 'magically' was found in the med bay after that with deep dents in his armor, and a broken wing.)

(Karma is a bitch Screamer.)

* * *

**Good? Bad? You decide, and you can come up with some ideas for some rules as well, I'll make sure to give credit! :D**


	2. Rules 5-9

**The first thing I'd like to do is thank NightmareFlames for Rule#5 and Twackycat for Rule#6, Rule#7 and Rule#8**

**And I hope you enjoy my sense of humor :D**

* * *

**Rule#5: NEVER play 'I'm sexy and I know it around K.O**

(It was great at first, getting Knockout to like at least one earth song.)

(But it all went down hill when he played it for the fiftieth time in a row!)

(Shockwave didn't leave his laboratory for three days, he said something about "getting out of there before he lost it")

(I didn't know who he meet until someone did lose it.)

(It was Megatron.)

(I'm surprised Knockout got out alive at all! I can't say the same for his 'precious' paint job)

**Rule#6: Never tease a 'bot or 'con about irrational fears**

(Just don't. It may seem funny and all, but it just leads to a lot of pain and yelling, but mostly pain)

(All the Decepticons have fears, same with the Autobots)

(I just tend to...)

(Okay, to put it simple, I'm the dumbest person to ever step foot on the Nemesis or the Autobot base.)

(Because I remind them of their fears all the time.)

(Megz threaten to leave me in a room full of spiders.)

(Slut scream is still going to feel my wraith though.)

(After I get all the spiders out from my clothes.)

**Rule#7: Never make fun of Bumblebee's voice box. Just don't do it**

(I always called him Wall-E and I thought is wasn't doing any harm.)

(Until I found myself upside down, above... a shark tank.)

(Not any shark, but a GREAT-FRAGGING-WHITE!)

(I still want to know how he sneaked into the Nemesis.)

**Rule#8: Never call Soundwave, Slenderman, no matter how much you think he looks/acts**  
**like Slenderman**

(Just don't.)

(I know, he looks like him with the slender body, not face and doesn't talk.)

(But this is one of the few rules, I actually follow.)

(It was another day on the Nemesis, I just played video games while Mega-anger-issues-tron, yelled about Knockout and Starscream being little glitches. So in the middle of playing Slender, I had a sudden thought. Soundwave looks like Slenderman!)

(While Soundwave was busy typing on one of the computers, I asked.)

"Are you the Cybertronian Slenderman?"

(At that moment, Soundwave opened a ground bridge, Lazerbeak had grabbed me and thrown me through the ground bridge!)

(I was in the middle of the desert for two hours until a group of Vehicon seekers came along and took me back to the Nemesis.)

(It turns out that they were there to scout for energon! Soundwave was actually going to leave me for dead!)

(I never knew Megatron's greed would save me!)

**Rule#9: Do NOT try to explain what Menstruating is to the Decepticons**

(I was grouchy all day!)

(Predaking could tell there was something different, he could smell hormone change, and I wasn't pissing Starscream off or laughing about Knockout getting his paint scratched either.)

(Even Megatron asked if I was okay! And I just had to say.)

"LEAVE ME ALONE TO MENSTRUATE!"

(He was a little taken back, but he then had to ask the one question I dreaded to hear out of Megatron's mouth.)

"What does menstruate mean?"

(My face turned redder than Knockout's paint job!)

(I mean, how would you feel if you had to tell an evil giant alien robot what menstruating is?)

(But then I did a stupid thing...)

"Well menstruate, also known as period means that I'm flushing out a dead egg in my body with the old lining as well that looks like blood, when a femme gets her first period, that means she can get pregnant if she mates with a male."

(The expression on his face plate.)

(Was the most priceless thing I've ever saw!)

(But I was then locked up in a room for the rest of the week.)

(Something about 'Megatron not wanting to have me multiple' and 'one Moe is enough')

* * *

**Please review, and I'd love it if you'd give me an idea for the next set of rules!**


	3. Rules 10-22

**Thanks to: Amia725 for Rule#10**

**Autobotgirl2234 for Rule#11, 22 and 23**

**Twackycat for Rule#12, 13, 14 and 15**

**Cheetahstar for Rule#16, 17, 18, 19**

**Raphaelplusmikey for Rule#20**

**TFPKO Fan Girl for Rule#21**

* * *

**Rule#10: Never say the name Airachnid around Arcee**

(It was Wheeljack's fault.)

(He knows I love a challenge.)

(The aft said he would give me seventy dollars just to say Airachnid in front of Arcee.)

(It was the easiest seventy I've ever made, I'd lick Megatron's pedes while in a pink tutu for a new computer if I had to!)

(I just didn't know Arcee would flip out so hard and nearly destroy half the base.)

(Optimus sent me to my grandparent's house.

(My grandma got a call earlier on.)

(Something about me being charged for destroying military property.)

(Frag you, Fowler.)

**Rule#11: Never give Autobots or Decepticons sugar**

(What? It's not like they didn't deserve it.)

(Okay, maybe not Optimus, but the rest did!)

(How was I suppose to know that it would frag up their gears?)

(It was a simple prank, all I did was spike their energon.)

(With a lot of sugar.)

(They were in the med bay for seven hours.)

(I had to deal with two angry medics after that.)

(I never thought Ratchet and Knock Out would actually work together!)

(I was proven wrong.)

**Rule#12: Never ask Arcee if she's on her Cybertronian equivalent of a period**

(Yes, my brain went there.)

(Arcee had just come back from a mission really pissed off. I didn't know what was wrong, but then I had a stupid conclusion.)

(What if Cybertronian go through puberty like humans do?)

(It did make sense, with her snapping at everyone all day. So I asked her.)

"Are you having your period?"

(Unlike the Decepticons, the Autobots actually bothered to learn about the human body.)

(She gave me a look that could burn holes through my soul.)

(Thank god Optimus was there or I'd been slagged.)

**Rule#13: Never attempt to join in when Bulkhead and Wheeljack are lobbing**

(I was safe, I wasn't going to get hurt.)

(Well that's what Wheeljack said.)

(Bulkhead was a little sketchy about me playing. For good reasons.)

(Let's just say, I'm not leaving the med bay for a while.)

**Rule#14: Only Miko's allowed to give scrap to Ultra Maguns because she is part of the** **Wreckers**

(I always wondered why Miko's allowed to give scrap to Ultra Magnus.)

(I mean, Miko gets away with heaps of scrap with him!)

(But when I did tried to, I got patrol duty for a month.)

(Miko finally told me that only Wreckers get away with it.)

(I'm calling him Ultra faggot now!)

**Rule#15: Never play dubstep around Soundwave**

(Trust me it won't end well if you do.)

(I was listening to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites from Skrillex, when Soundwave walked by.)

(And he destroyed my ipod!)

(I thought that he was jealous.)

(Turns out that dubstep messes with his comm. Link.)

(My bad.)

**Rule#16: Never mention Soundwave's missing cassettes, he won't like it**

(I've heard about Lazerbeak not being the only cassette Soundwave had.)

(And you know the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.')

(Well, curiosity nearly killed me.)

(Soundwave is now out for blood.)

(My blood.)

(How was I supposed to know that they went missing and claimed dead.)

**Rule#17: Never ask Starscream where are his Trine. Chances are you won't get out alive**

(I found out Slut scream's Elite Trine was the best set of flies in the Decepticon army.)

(Then I decided to ask him.)

"So, where are your Trine now?"

(Big mistake.)

(I found out late that seekers don't like being separated from their Trine neither talk about it.)

(This is the only time I'll understand why he sent me to the med bay with a broken arm.)

(I still hope Slut scream gets slagged!)

**Rule#18: Don't ask if you can put a saddle on Predaking just to "feel like a dragon rider"**

(I play way too much Skyrim.)

(In the Dragonborn Dlc, you can ride dragons!)

(And then I thought of a brilliant plan.)

(I'll become a dragon rider!)

(All I needed was a victim.)

(Predaking.)

(When I somehow got a saddle, I ran to the top of the Nemesis to where Predaking was. He was just resting and enjoying the quite.)

(Until.)

"PREDAKING, CAN I PUT A SADDLE ON YOU, SO I CAN FEEL LIKE A DRAGON RIDER?"

(He flipped scrap on me.)

(Well, he grabbed me and tossed me around like a rag doll.)

(In my favorite shirt!)

(Now it's got holes and dragon slobber on it.)

**Rule#19: Don't make prank calls with the Autobot Communication System**

(I decided to prank a couple of houses.)

(It's not like it was doing any harm.)

(Turns out, while I was doing the prank calls, two things happened.)

(First, Arcee was calling for a ground bridge, and secondly, I got Jack-off to catch his fridge.)

(I was also told Arcee had to be in the med bay for a week.)

(I was out of there before she could even laid a digit on me!)

(I don't want to know what she would've done!)

**Rule#20: Never ask Airachnid how she makes her webs**

(If there was one person more bitchy than Screamer.)

(It would be Airach-nag.)

(I was just curious as to how the frag she makes them.)

(I didn't want to be tied to the top of the Nemesis.)

(The fragger.)

**Rule#21: Never Prank a Decepticon or Autobot**

(The day I stop prankin' them is the day the Apocalypse begins.)

(Mega-anger-issues-tron has to take a chill pill.)

(I wasn't hurting anyone.)

(But he was going to hurt me if I continued my 'stupid pranks.')

(And that's how I was sent to the mad bay!)

**Rule#22: Don't let Skids and Mudflap throw parties without anyone's permission**

(They brought out high grade energon)

(I walked into a room full of drunk robots)

(Ironhide was dancing and singing the YMCA song)

(Jazz even kissed Prowl)

(I still want to know how they even go into this universe.)

**Rule#23: Don't sneak up on Prowl**

(Bad idea.)

(He glitches and lands on top of me.)

(Which really hurts.)

(And Ratchet's was not happy that he had to fix me again for the fourth time that week.)

* * *

**How the frag did Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap get in Transformers Prime?**

**Sorry, I was brain dead this morning, and I posted the wrong chapter.**

**I hope you understand.**

**P.s Raphaelplusmikey I did what you requested.**

**And please leave a review of what rule you want next.**


	4. Rules 23-38

**I changed the previous chapter to the one I meant to do. **

**I'm sorry I just was brain-dead this morning, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Thanks NightmareFlames for Rule#23, 24, 25, and 26**

**Twackycat for Rule#27, 28, 29, 30, 31, and 32**

**Yori for Rule#33**

**Autobotgirl223 for Rule#34, 35, 36, 37, and 38**

* * *

**Rule#23: Never tell Megatron he looks like a piranha**

(I couldn't help it!)

(It's not like it's affecting anyone's health!)

(Well, maybe mine.)

(I was sitting down, watching Mega-anger-issues-tron beat the holy scrap out of some troopers.)

(But when he started to yell really loud with those teeth showing.)

(I said.)

"HA! Megatron looks like a piranha!"

(Well! I've gotten to know more about Knock Out.)

**Rule#24: Never prank KO's paint job**

(Only idiots do this.)

(I am one of them.)

(I thought he'd look good in green.)

(Ungrateful fragger.)

(Now I've got deep cuts all over my body.)

(And I had to deal with stitches.)

(From Knock Out...)

(I swear he did a shitty job on purpose.)

**Rule#25: Never ask Starscream if he files his nails**

(I had to ask!)

(His nails look like they're kept care of.)

(I thought he would give me a nice answer.)

(But he said.)

"YOU LITTLE!"

(I woke up to the sight of tubes all over my body.)

(And to make it worse, Knock Out had to comment about it.)

"You look worst than Megatron did. Just you're conscious."

(I would have killed him there and then if we were the same species.)

**Rule#26: Never call Breakdown a pirate**

(It's the eye patch.)

(I've even started calling him Captain Blackdown!)

(But no, he had to have a glitch fit.)

(I was serious about the pirate thing.)

(Maybe Soundwave will let me borrow Lazerbeak.)

**Rule#27: Never wake the bots up in the middle of the night with a false alarm**

(They should have known I'd do that.)

(I couldn't resisted it!)

(That button was shiny.)

(And red.)

(How was I suppose to know that I'd wake the base up?)

(It's not like there was a sign it big bright color saying 'Do not touch, that means you Moe'.)

(What made matters worse was.)

(It was the middle of the night.)

(Hatchet now locks me in my room before bed.)

**Rule#28: Never call Ratchet the Hatchet to his face**

(He shouldn't have pissed me off.)

(I have the tendinitis of letting words slip.)

(Like nicknames.)

(Wheeljack was proud of it.)

(Ratchet was not.)

(It hurts every time I sit now.)

**Rule#29: Never say anything either good or bad about Ultra Magnus's claw**

(I've even started calling him Doctor claw.)

(He ignored me at first, like everyone in the base did.)

(Which is a bad mistake around here.)

(Cause Moe is like a virus, if you don't stop her straight away she will get worse.)

(Well, Ratchet is right! I'm not going to stop.)

(Ultra Claw-nus finally did crack.)

(He said he would cut my head off, if I didn't stop.)

(Just between you and me, I think he's related to Megz.)

**Rule#30: Orion Pax is a touchy subject with Optimus**

(I'm a curious person!)

(I'd like to know more about Optimus's life before he became a Prime.)

(But no! He just had to change the subject. And to make matters worse, Hatchet had to give me three weeks of patrol duty!)

(Oh god, I think the Decepticons have rubbed off on me.)

**Rule#31: Never have a dance off when Knock Out is near by**

(That fragger had to show off his 'skills'.)

(The aft nearly squished me!)

**Rule#32: Never have a dance off when Knock Out isn't near by**

(I have no idea why he smashed my radio.)

(Oh, now I remember.)

(THAT AFT DOESN'T LIKE BEING LEFT OUT OF STUFF!)

(I can't wait til Megz fires him.)

(Or he dies, either way.)

**Rule#33: Don't make fun of Soundwave on .net... He has an account**

(Soundwave is NOT a snitch.)

(Megatron does NOT have issues.)

(I can not write anything about Soundwave or Megatron anymore that isn't nice.)

(Soundwave has nothing against me making fun of Stars-cream.)

**Rule#34: Never teach Autobots to limbo**

(I never thought I'd meet a mech heavier than Predaking.)

(Then I meet Bulkhead.)

(We also played limbo.)

(He tripped.)

(Onto me.)

(I'll leave the rest to your imagination!)

**Rule#35: Don't tell ghost stories around Autobots**

(Bulkhead is a big pussy cat!)

(That one ghost story scared the living daylights out of him!)

(Optimus said I can't tell stories anymore.)

(It wasn't my fault that Bulkie' tore holes into the ground bridge monitor.)

(Ratchet said I can't hang around anymore.)

(He isn't my dad, I'll do want I want!)

**Rule#36: Don't have Opposite Day**

(Starscream is so fun to annoy, and all the things Miko and I did nearly made him glitch!)

(But after awhile, something did make him glitch.)

"I love you."

(He glitched so hard, I swear I saw smoke coming out from his helm.)

(Megatron put me in the brig and threatened to not let me hang with Miko anymore.)

**Rule#37: :When an Autobot has an itchy back, don't offer to scratch it for them**

(Wheeljack needs to learn that I'm not a back scratching device.)

(That accident nearly blown my legs off!)

(Wheeljack bloody landed on me, and he accidentally activated a grenade!)

(He knows Predaking goes mother hen on me when I'm in danger.)

(So it isn't my fault Wheeljack is in the med bay right now.)

**Rule#38: Never go to the Movie dimension and steal all of Jazz's secret stash of chocolate he is hiding from Ratchet and Prowl**

(He still doesn't know that I went to that universe again.)

(I'm sorry Autobotgirl223, I just love chocolate, and Knock Out tried putting me on diet.)

(I'll find a way to get you out of the Autobot brig.)

(After Megatron lets me out of his.)

* * *

**I would love it if more of you people have ideas for rules.**

**Please review, and have a nice day.**


	5. Rules 39-54

**Thanks NightmareFlames for, Rule#39, 40, 41 42, 43**

** Autobotgirl2234 for, Rule#44, 45**

** Cheetahstar for, Rule#46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53**

** And emjoelle for, Rule#54**

* * *

** Rule#39: Never jump on Unicron and say 'Yee Haw'**

(It was Wheeljack's and Miko's fault.)

(They said, I would get $200 from the both of them!)

(Plus Unicron was human size at the time.)

(I just didn't expect him to glitch so hard, and put me in the med bay for a month.)

(Ratchet didn't approve.)

(I didn't care, I'm the fragger with $400!)

**Rule#40: Never ask Jack if he enjoys 'riding' Arcee**

(What? It's not like you wouldn't ask.)

(And making Jack rage was so funny. I just didn't expect Arcee to as well.

(I'm telling Predaking all of it when I get back.)

(I just need to find out where they ground bridged me.)

**Rule#41: Never eat a candy store**

(I was tied down.)

(Oh, and it wasn't just rope that tied me down.)

(Ratchet actually strapped me down with steel cuffs, made from cybertronian steel!)

(I still have metal burns on my arms.)

**Rule#42: Never Hack into the 'Cons sound system**

(Trust me, you don't want to.)

(Their like teenagers, and by that I mean, they have very disturbing things on their browser history.)

(Starscream looks up 'Glee'.)

(Knock Out looks up 'Naked car engines'. I'm pretty sure that's robot porn.)

(Predaking watches 'Animal planet', and 'How to be a parent'. That mech is like a mother to me.)

(But what Megatron looks up, is the most messed up of them all.)

(He actually looks up 'How to kill a human and not get caught', and 'Hit man for hire'.)

(I wanted to un-see all of that, so bad.)

(Well, Predaking had the only browser history that wasn't scary, or made me want to scratch my eyes out.)

**Rule#43: Never call Ratchet Sunshine**

(Only Wheeljack gets away with this.)

(So if you're not Wheeljack, you die.)

(Or get through out of the Autobot base.)

(Me, I got chucked out of a portal into Africa.)

(I knew that it was Africa because, I don't know, maybe it was the fragger lion that was chasing me 'til Predaking saved me!)

(I don't like cats anymore.)

**Rule#44: Never help Wheeljack with experiments**

(All he wanted was some help, and I was more than willing to lead a hand. He asked me to hold the jar, while he got the rest of the things. When he was gone the jar started to beep, which is a bad sign when it was in 'Jackie's hands before it did. Soon the beeping started to get faster, and faster, until.)

(It fragger exploded, in my face!)

(Apparently, I was in coma for a week, and I was in the med bay for three more until I could go back home.)

(Wheeljack apologised to me afterwards, I didn't accept it though.)

(I mean, how you would like it if a fragging jar exploded in your face!?)

**Rule#45: Don't try to kidnap any sparklings or younglings from the Movie universe**

(I just wanted to play with them, I mean, it wasn't like I was going to hurt them or something.)

(But no, they just had to fire lasers at me, lasers!)

(Even the Optimus of that universe tried stomping on me.)

(I left faster than you could say, Toby Turner! Of course I didn't take the sparkling, nor younglings with me. Because I'm sure Megatron wouldn't let me have them there. And neither would the Autobots, no thanks to Rat-shit.)

**Rule#46: Never steal the Jackhammer. Wheeljack won't be amused**

(I thought a little ride in the Jackhammer would be fun.)

(But in the end, every mech has a breaking point. And I'm pretty sure I hit 'Jackie's'.)

(Or, 'Jackie ripping me out of the pilot seat, holding me tightly all the way to the Autobot brig, and leaving for a week with hardly any food or water, was his way of fun.)

(I'll never know.)

**Rule#47: Don't play with Wheeljack's grenades**

(Miko and I were only messing around.)

(We didn't mean to accidently active one, throw it at Ultra Magnus, and put him in the med bay for a week.)

(Wheeljack seriously needs to make those things child proof.)

**Rule#48: Never act as if the Nemesis' cameras are mirrors. Soundwave is patient but he has his limits**

(I forgot to brush my teeth that morning, so I cleaned them in the camera, seeing that they're shiny enough to see yourself in them.)

(The next thing I knew, I was being dragged across the floor, all the way to the Decepticon brig by black and purple tentacles.)

(I think I was in there for two hours. I learned my lesson though.)

(Wait, what was that lesson again? Never mind, I'll remember later.)

**Rule#49: It IS a really bad idea to give Airachnid a pet spider**

(That psychopath put the bloody thing in my room!)

(She knows I'm afraid of the things.)

(So when I let out a horrified scream, Predaking literately smashed through my door, and squished the thing.)

(That will teach her not to put spiders in my room.)

**Rule#50: Laserbeak isn't a toy, you cannot just throw darts at him when you are bored**

(Like it says up top, I was bored and started to throw darts at him.)

(Like the mother hen Soundwave is, he quickly came to Laserbeak's rescue, and took him to the med bay to see if he was injured.)

(Like the quick thinking person I am, I hid in the closes berth room I could find.)

(Unfortunately, it was Knock Out's room.)

(I tried so hard to not laugh at him when he striking poses in his mirror.)

**Rule#51: Don't you ask Optimus what interfacing means, you will just get a really awkward moment**

(Seriously, I'm a kid, and I just want to know more about Cybertronian culture.)

(And it's more annoying when I snapped his battle mask on and looks away.)

(The guy is a Prime for Primus sake, I've been told by everyone, including the Decepticons, that Primes hide their emotions.)

(Well, he was hiding them, just not the way I was expecting him to.)

(I still want to know about interfacing though.)

**Rule#52: It is not recommended to ask Shockwave if he has problems with depth perception**

(The mech will start checking your brain waves to see if you're okay up there.)

(And he will also send you to Knock Out for a medical exam as well.)

(Shockwave is now an insensitive jerk like Megz' and Slut-scream!

**Rule#53: No, Shockwave and Soundwave aren't related and they never will**

(When I asked, Shockwave went all logical and stuff, and Soundwave just stand there, like some statue.)

(And of course, I didn't listen to Shockwave and his nerdy-ness. I was a little creep out from Soundwave, it was like he was staring into my soul.)

(I swear he stole it, and gave it to the devil, which is Ratchet or Megatron.)

(Like the loyal pet he is, he probably gave it to Megatron.)

**Rule#54: Don't ask 'Bee if he saw Cliff' during the time he was with the Allspark. In fact don't talk to him about dying at all**

(He died and came back.)

(So, why wouldn't I ask?)

(When I asked the mech, he just started staring off into the distance.)

(Which kind of crept me out worse than that time I walked in on Steve kissing a picture of Starscream.)

(Scratch that, I still find that scarier.)

(But like I was saying, 'Bee was just sitting in the corner of the room staring at the other side of the room all day.)

(I was told that he was there all day, I actually walked off the first five minutes of him doing that.)

(Still creepy though. But it kind of reminds me of 'Paranormal activities', which wasn't a scary movie at all!)

* * *

**More people are reviewing, awesome!**

**While reading your reviews my dear readers, I couldn't help but nearly choke to death on my coffee. But don't worry, I didn't die, I think. Wait, if I'm dead, that means! *Runs into a wall* Nope, I'm still alive. **

**Please leave a comment on what rules you want next, and have a nice day.**


	6. Rules 55-74

**Nightwarp, War zone, Firecracker, Barrier, Sonicwave, and Blockade are mine!**

**Warp zone belongs to my best friend from school.**

**And everyone knows that I don't own the Transformers! If I did, the Decepticons would have won by now.**

**Thanks NightmareFlames for, Rule#55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60**

**Autobotgirl2234 for, Rule#61**

**Raphaelplusmikey for Rule#62**

**And tallest int for rule#63, 64, 65 and 66  
**

* * *

**Rule#55: Never sing all around the mulberry tree until Rat-Shit snaps**

(Ow, ow, ow, ow.)

(My ass still hurts!)

(But seeing him crack like that was totally worth it.)

**Rule#56: Never ask Bumblebee if he stings**

(It was in the name of science!)

(Minus the science.)

(He ended up hanging me upside down on the ceiling of the Nemesis.)

(How in the pit did he manage to sneak on board and do that!?)

(Unless someone from the inside was helping.)

"*Cough* Screamer *Cough*"

**Rule#57: Never tell Steve, Starscream is hot and ready for him**

(How was I supposed to know that he would glomp Starscream, and hump him?)

(Starscream has very bad anger issues.)

(But I can't blame him, he nearly got raped.)

**Rule#58: Never ask Airachnid if she knows where to buy pesticide**

(She has some actually.)

(To bad she tried using it one me, and miss.)

(That insecticon went bonkers!)

(But he thought I did it!)

(I'm still hiding in Predaking's room.)

**Rule#59: Never play the jaws theme song every time Megatron walks in a room**

(...)

(Well, he needs to flatten his teeth! If that's what they call them. Or at least see a dentist!)

(That mech need an attitude adjustment.)

(He shouldn't have just charged at me helm first.)

(I moved to the side, but the problem is….)

(He went helm first into the wall.)

(I resulted in hiding in Airachnid's room!)

(Everyone on the Nemesis know that I hate her more than Starscream, so I'm safe.)

(For now.)

**Rule#60: Never team up with Miko and egg Unicron while saying 'Fly away on your rainbow farts!'**

(That mech needs to stop questioning my allegiance!)

(He knows I got both ways. Okay, that came out wrong.)

(What I meant to say was, I also question it as well. Plus I hate explaining things to people/or 'Bots. It just gets me frustrated.)

(And I get random when frustrated.)

(Like teaming up with Miko and throwing eggs at him while saying 'Fly away on your rainbow farts!')

(He was a little mad.)

(And by little, I mean, I'm now off planet in the Nemesis.)

**Rule#61: Never go to the Movie universe and force Prowl to give people compliments**

(For science?)

(I kind of brought Prowl into this universe, again.)

(I wanted him to compliment people because he was getting as grumpy as Ironhide and Ratchet.)

(The mech just stared at me, which was creepy.)

(His tare could penetrate into Starscream's spark, that's if Screamer has a spark.)

(He then started to chase me around the base.)

(I owe Bulkhead my life, but Prowl isn't going to be happy when he wakes up.)

**Rule#62: Never ask Prowl how he ended up in the TFP universe, he'll glitch and then BOTH Ratchets will be angry**

(Ratchet= Bad news.)

(But times that by two, and you have a nightmare come true.)

(I'll never sit on a chair the same again.)

**Rule#63: Never jump on predaking yelling FLY DRAGON FLY HIGHHH**

(He did fly.)

(Really, really high though.)

(I can't play Skyrim the same any more.)

**Rule#64: Never call Starscream a girl**

(He put me in the med bay for quite a while.)

(When I mean a while, I mean for a whole month.)

**Rule:65: Never show Steve fan fiction net.**

(He won't get off that site anymore.)

(It's like his drug.)

**Rule#66: Never leave candy rappers behind**

(Ratchet lost it and put me in the brig.)

(But when I do it in the Nemesis, it's like it's a crime!)

(Megatron put me in the brig after he broke my hands!)

(I'll never play video games the same.)

**Rule#67: Do NOT look into Barrier's optics**

(He'll think you're coming onto him.)

(Which is a bad thing, seeing that he'll frag humans as well.)

(How do I know this?)

(Well, the mech thinks he has falling in love with me!)

(I now walk around the Nemesis with Predaking.)

**Rule#68: Never play with War zone's babies**

(They're not actually babies, they're really just guns.)

(That can make a building explode just like that!)

(Let's just say, the Autobots need a new base.)

**Rule#69(HA, LOLZ!): Firecracker maybe the only femme seeker, but that doesn't mean she's the breeder**

(She's called Firecracker for a reason.)

(I nearly became BB&Q.)

**Rule#70: Don't swear at War zone in Russian**

(Dumb idea.)

(He also speaks Russian.)

(And swearing at him in it, is pretty stupid.)

(He put me in the med bay for a month.)

(The fragger maybe an Autobot, but he's as ruthless as a Decepticon.)

**Rule#71: When Nightwarp is resting, let him**

(He is a busy mech with all those computer programing and trooper training.)

(He's the only seeker I like, that's still alive or isn't a coward.)

(Until he teleported me to the Antarctic!)

(I can't look at him or ice cubes without cringing.)

**Rule#72: Warp zone maybe a coward, but he is a cute one**

(I kinda scared Warp zone, again.)

(Why does he report it to Megatron straight away?)

(I'm serious, that mech will teleport away and tell Megatron in a spark beat.)

(He's an idiot! He shouldn't have left me on my own.)

(With Barrier lurking around.)

(I'll be leaving know before he spots me.)

**Rule#73: Blockade may sound British, but that doesn't mean you can try giving him crumpets or tea**

(He can't take joke, raciest joke, but a joke!)

(He went back to his lab and brought out a metal dog bent on killing me!)

(He's defiantly a Decepticon.)

**Rule#74: Barrier and Blockade maybe twins, but they are completely opposite**

(Blockade is smart and sane, when Barrier is thick and insane.)

(Blockade has a thick British accent, while Barrier has a thick Australia one.)

(So saying they're just alike is a bad idea.)

(Blockade brought out the cyber-dog thing again, while Barrier just shoot at everything that moved.)

(Barrier may claim he 'loves' you, but compare him to Blockade and he'll kill you on site.)

* * *

**You see what I did there with rule#69.**

**Leave a review on which rules you'd like next, and have an awesome day!**


	7. Rules 75-102

**Thanks NightmareFlames for rule#75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80**

**Cheetahstar for rule#81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88**

**Autobotgirl2234 for rule#89**

**And Raphaelplusmikey for rule#90**

* * *

**Rule#75: Never show RatShit this story**

(Ratchet wants everyone to know the rules!)

(He made me stick the rules up everywhere.)

(Don't mind me, I'll be sticking them all over the Nemesis now.)

(He made me stick them everywhere because of his little nickname.)

**Rule#76: Never play My Two Big Pink Balls nonstop on the Decepticons sound system**

(Megatron still has a problem with that song ever since the dare.)

(So he kind of lost it when I played it nonstop on the Nemesis.)

(I also had surgery yesterday.)

**Rule#77: Never ask Unicron if he's related to a unicorn**

(Unicron also has a problem with this ever since that dare where I rode him like a war-horse.)

(Let's just say, I now live on Cybertron.)

**Rule#78: Never tell Optimus to cover his aft when he drops the soap**

(And by soap, I mean anything he drops.)

(When he drops the Star saber.)

(To when he drops his energon.)

(I will tell him to cover his aft.)

(But there is a catch to it!)

(He will throw you in the brig for a week.)

(And I mean THROW!)

(He's lucky he didn't break my shoulder, all he did was dislocate it.)

(But June will help me with that!-Ouch!)

**Rule#79: Never spread rumours that Soundwave is Slender**

(It was a very dumb idea.)

(I'm in the middle of nowhere in the sea of rust.)

(Soundwave won't let anyone patrol there.)

(I never thought I'd need the Autobots help.)

**Rule#80: Never tell Bumblebee about Chucky**

(He got scared like crazy!)

(He even went and destroyed all the dolls with orange hair he could find.)

(If only he would react this way with Justin Bieber.)

**Rule#81: It is not a good idea to mess with the Nemesis' engines and flight capacitors**

(But I wanted to go to Hungry Jacks!)

(I was starving!)

(I didn't mean to crash into Lady Liberty.)

(It's not my fault.)

(Megatron needs to feed me more!)

(And not that horrid diet food Knock Out gives me!)

**Rule#82: Don't disturb Ratchet's recharge. Just don't do it**

(It's rare to see Ratchet sleep.)

(So pranking him was fun.)

(But he got his revenge.)

(When I get out of this cage, Ratchet!)

(I'll get avenged!)

**Rule#83: When in doubt, ask Knock Out**

(He actually has good advice.)

(But never ask him advice on clothes.)

(He won't stop talking.)

(I was about to shot myself, but he then had to go back to work.)

(I'm so glad Vehicons get shoot at all the time.)

**Rule#84: Don't hide a turbofox in the Autobot Base**

(Optimus doesn't allow pets, and Bulkhead got scared out of his armour.)

(Yes, you read right.)

(Bulkhead ran around the base naked.)

(It wasn't a pleasant sight for Savage, my turbofox, and I.)

**Rule#85: The "Imitate Starscream Day" is a really bad idea**

(I swear I saw Megatron smile!)

(Only if Soundwave wasn't wearing that vision, I wanted to know if he was smiling.)

(Knock Out was also pretending to be Starscream.)

(Starscream is a different story though.)

(He chased us around the base like a cyberwolf after his prey.)

(He will never find me!)

(If I can outwit Megz in hiding, I can sure as the pit outwit Screamer!)

**Rule#86: Don't paint the Vehicons in various colours. Megatron might glitch and then kill you**

(He can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!)

(Okay he did.)

(I lived, but I'm sure if it was you, someone whose guardian isn't Predaking, you would die.)

**Rule#87: You can't give the Nemesis' halls an extreme makeover**

(That will lead to a giant lecture from Megatron, and then you would have to write in cybertronian Shockwave's report on 'Why Starscream should be offlined')

(And he has a lot of reasons.)

**Rule#88: If any Autobot is out to kill you, go to Wheeljack**

(He will knock 'em down.)

(But the latest Autobot I pissed off was, War zone.)

(That fight was awesome.)

(There was explosives everywhere, and lasers going all around the place.)

(War zone finally calmed down and went to lay down somewhere.)

(Wheeljack has a couple of scorch burns and dents on his armour, but he saved me from getting squished!)

**Rule#89: Never go to the Movie universe and paint Prowl purple with pink polka dots. Also paint his office the colour of a rainbow**

(It's Shockwave's fault!)

(He shouldn't have given that portal gun to me!)

(Prowl glitched hard!)

(Next victim of that universe will be the metal Dorito of doom!)

**Rule#90: Never tell Starscream that in an alternative dimension he has a twin sister who's bonded to Blitzwing, they're both singers, he's a double-changer and she's a triple-changer, they both turn into cybercats, he's an Autobot, and he has a crush on Arachnid**

"…"

(That was all I got from Starscream.)

(He then picked me up and took me to the med bay.)

(He said something like 'check if Moe is sane' and 'has she been taking her pills?')

(Wait!)

(I have to take pills!?)

**Rule#91: Blockade and Shockwave are both good scientists, you don't have to see who's better**

(They wouldn't stop talking!)

(They're worse than Knock when he's giving fashion tips.)

(I left the rooms after that.)

(I wonder if they're still talking nerd.)

**Rule#92: Sonicwave is the best at video games, and leave it at that**

(How dare he insult my skills!?)

(We ended versing each other in Mortal Kombat.)

(I was Raiden, and he was Scorpion.)

(Never let him be Scorpion.)

(He got a flawless victory.)

(And he then went on about how he was the greatest gamer there is.)

**Rule#93: When I want to sleep. LET ME!**

(Jack thought it would be funny to prank me in my sleep.)

(He failed at pranking me.)

(I ended up chasing him around the Autobot base with a chainsaw.)

**Rule#94: Don't introduce Warpzone to coffee**

(He teleported everywhere.)

(And I mean EVERYWHERE!)

(He went to Tokyo, New York, Adelaide, you name it!)

(Also Megatron put me in the brig, for the fifth time this week.)

**Rule#95: Never say the word 'dare' around Megatron**

(He has a problem with that story.)

(He smashed holes around the Nemesis.)

(With his fist!)

(I hid in the storage room for hours!)

(Thank Primus, Unicron, God, Jesus, Budda, Batman, and Bruce Lee, that he just took his anger out on Screamer.)

**Rule#96: Optimus is NOT Superman**

(He's just like Superman!)

(Noble, heroic, generous, an alien from a different planet, has red and blue on him, and has an enemy that has a shiny head!)

(But he stopped talking to me for a month after that.)

(Please don't let Megatron know I said he has a shiny head.)

**Rule#97: Moe's dogs and Predaking are NOT allowed to be in the same room**

(The first time Predaking meet my dogs was okay.)

(But he became a little jealous that I wasn't giving him as much attention as I was with Jack and Rocky.)

(Predaking tried burning my dogs!)

(I can't even have them in the same room with him without the dogs barking madly and Predaking roaring.)

(And the rest of the Decepticons hate the noise they make.)

(Rocky nearly escaped from my grasp, seeing that he's a Staffy, German shepherd, and Pitbull cross.)

(Thank Primus, Predaking got ordered to leave the room.)

(Never letting Knock Out talking me into showing him things of mine.)

**Rule#98: Dark energon is like Megatron's coffee**

(When he doesn't have dark energon he acts like me when I don't have coffee.)

(A force to be reckoned with.)

(Starscream was acting like, well, Starscream.)

(He kept bitching on about stuff.)

(And then BAM!)

(Starscream was in the med bay.)

**Rule#99: take Dreadwing's rusty and die**

(There isn't anything he loves more than his rusty sticks.)

(And me taking them away from him caused a very long 'game' of hide and go kill.)

(Seekers can be very scary when you mess with them and their candy.)

**Rule#100: Star wars is now banned**

(It was in the middle of the battle field.)

(Optimus and Megatron were fighting each other with their glowing swords.)

(And after a while, it clicked!)

(Their swords look like light sabers.)

(I then yelled out a cross the battle field.)

"Look! Master Windu and Anakin are fighting!"

(Everyone stopped fighting and just stared at me like 'are you fragging serious?')

(The only person who laughed was Raf!)

(I feel like a nerd now.)

**Rule#101: Psycho and Moe aren't allowed anywhere near a gun**

(I'm a bad role model for Psycho.)

(She and I kind of shoot at Smokescreen by accident.)

(He chased us around the base for a bit.)

(Ever since then, we're not allowed near any kind of weapon.)

**Rule#102: Scared and War zone are Not allowed in the same room**

(Ever since I cloned myself, Scared has followed me like a lost puppy.)

(But then the day Scared met War zone.)

(She won't leave the Darby house for days.)

(War zone better stop scaring her or I'll sic Predaking on him.)

* * *

**That's it for now. Leave a review on what rules you want next and have a nice day!**


	8. Rule 103-135

**Sorry I didn't update soon enough, my great grandpa died three days ago and I have to look after the house. **

**Okay, let's move on!**

**Thanks NightmareFlames for rule#103, 104, 105, 106**

**ShadowsoftheAbyss for rule#107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114**

**Autobotgirl2234 for rule#115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127**

**Kitcat from the sky for rule#128**

**And Yori Montgomery for rule#129**

* * *

**Rule#103: Never call Megatron an Autobot loving fool**

(Thank Primus I was in my bot mode when I said that.)

(He has a very mean right hook!)

(I was sent to the med bay for a week and after I was better, I was forced to do several tests.)

(I passed all of them except one.)

(I failed the mental test.)

(Why was he surprised that I passed the rest but wasn't suprised with that one?)

**Rule# 104:** **Never tell Airachnid she's fat**

(I was tied up on the sealing for hours.)

(No one took me down.)

(The only reason I got down was because the web finally gave in.)

(The landing was rough.)

(Turns out I landed on Megatron and Starscream.)

(I transformed and flew as fast as I could.)

(I don't like Airachnid still.)

**Rule#105: Never ask KO if he has a man-crush on Optimus. If front of Megatron no less**

(Knock Out was sent on triple duty in the med bay.)

(I was sent to the med bay after that punch right in the faceplate.)

(And Knock Out needs to learn how to stitch!)

(I got the feeling he's stitching my faceplate badly on purpose.)

**Rule#106: Never stare at Starscream creepily and when he asks what say 'I'm gonna get you' in a creepy voice**

(Starscream started to shoot his missiles at me afterwards.)

(I lost an arm, but KO got me another one.)

(I'm so lucky I said that to him in my bot mode!)

(I will not think about what would have happened if I wasn't.)

**Rule#107:** **Don't call Megz by the name "Megatrona." Never**

(He's left optic started to twitch.)

(The second I saw that I bolted out of the room.)

(I don't know what happen, but I heard a lot of yelling and gun shots after that.)

(There was also a lot of drones in the med bay after as well.)

**Rule#108: If Starscream starts firing missiles at you, do not go and hide behind Soundwave**

(That was the biggest mistake ever.)

(Not only did I have Starscream trying to kill me, but Soundwave too!)

(And Soundwave's aim is a lot better than Screamer's.)

**Rule#109: Do not start a betting war on whether or not Screamer's really a femme in disguise as a mech: again**

(Starscream throw a car at me! A fragging car!)

(And after that, he started shooting missiles at me!)

(Everyone else started betting one how long I'll survive for until Predaking stops it.)

(It took an hour for PK to stop it.)

(The winner of that bet went to a Vehicon named Kane.)

**Rule#110: Don't tell Arcee that Arachnid has a crush on her**

(I am so lucky Optimus was there to stop her.

(So fragging lucky.)

(She said she would break my legs and then shove me in Knock Out truck.)

(She will NEVER make me go in his trunk.)

(It smells like strawberries!)

**Rule#111: Don't sing "Baa, Baa Black Sheep" repeatedly when following Ratchet**

(He locked me into a closet for two hours and then made me listen to Justin Bieber.)

(I will never sing that song ever again.)

**Rule#112: Never tell Steve that Starscream committed suicide because of him**

(He went emo after that.)

(You see that Vehicon that's completely black.)

(That's Steve. He even cuts himself.)

**Rule#113: If Knock Out asks you if his paint job looks absolutely right, don't reply truthfully, even if there is something wrong with it**

(He asked me, and I replied very truthful.)

"You look like a dead cat covered in its own blood."

(Knock Out then tried to kill me with his buzzsaw.)

(He gave up, but he's a little too happy about the next check-up.)

**Rule#114: Do not play "Afro Circus" permanently on the Nemesis**

(Megatron got pissed about that. And I mean REALLY pissed.)

(The fragger than made me go back to school!)

(I don't understand anything that the teachers say!)

(Shockwave makes more sense!)

**Rule#115: Never let Movie universe Jazz broaden your musical horizons**

(I got pissed off!)

(I slapped him really, really hard!)

(The mech has a really big mark on his face plate now.)

(I tried to apologies, but he won't go anywhere near me.)

(I've got anger issues as bad as Megatron's! I'm sorry Jazz.)

**Rule#116: Never try jet judo**

(I was trying to do it when Starscream walked into the room.)

(He went ballistic and tried to shoot me!)

(Thank Primus, Megatron came by and whacked sense into Starscream. And by whacked, I mean he punched him really hard in the faceplate.)

(Megz doesn't like people wrecking his ship. What a stereotypical mech.)

**Rule#117: Don't go dimension hopping**

(I was stuck in Transformers Armada.)

(And the Megatron from there remembered me.)

(I've never ran so fast in my life.)

(And I dubbed the boy named Rad, Hippy. The guy is WAY too nice.)

(At less there is a good side to this.)

(No Ratchet!)

**Rule#118: Never go to the Movie universe and glitch Prowl on purpose**

(The Ratchet of that universe chased me all around the city.)

(It was NOT fun.)

(The cop car, Barricade even started chasing me!)

**Rule#119: Never go to the Movie universe and steal Prowl's ramen**

(I hoped into Skids and we had the biggest car chase in the history of AWESOME!)

(There was even Helicopters filming the entire thing.)

(It turns out one of the helicopters was, Blackout.

(So Prowl started to go and fight him.)

(I got away with the ramen, this time.)

(I don't think I'll be able to do that again.)

**Rule#120: Don't leave paint lying around**

(I was messing around with paint in the Nemesis.)

(Turns out, Megatron hates his Warship dirty.)

(So, when he found sploshes of paint and yellow paint cans everywhere.)

(He flipped scrap.)

(I was found hanging upside-down on Lady Liberty.)

(I'm lucky Predaking took me down. If I was up there any longer I would have lost my sanity.)

(Have I ever told you, Predaking looks like a giant burnt marshmallow?)

**Rule#121: Never try to hide your feelings around the Autobots**

"Don't show any feelings around the Auto-scum, or I'll make you clean the entire Nemesis with your toothbrush!"

(That is what I was told before I met the 'bots. Megatron didn't want me to show any weakness.)

(The 'bots found it unsettling that I was as emotionless as Soundwave at first.)

(So they tried to make me show my feelings.)

(Bulkhead grabbed me and then proceeded to tickle me.)

(And I'm a very ticklish person.)

"Let go! AHAHAHa- Stop! I can't take it anymore!"

(The torture went on for 40 minutes.)

(I'm not looking forward to cleaning the Nemesis.)

**Rule#122: Never try to take on Megatron alone**

(While in my bot mode, I threw a watermelon at Megz and then challenged him.)

(He kicked my aft.)

(I mean actually KICKED my aft.)

(I couldn't sit for a week.)

(I had other dents on my armour, but the giant kick in the aft was the most painful one.)

(I respect Starscream now.)

**Rule#123: Never go to the Movie universe and get into a fight with Autobotgirl2234 older sister Mercury **

(It's not worth it.)

(Ever.)

(She is a very good fighter.)

(She will hurt you very bad.)

(Or if you do fight her you may want to bring Wheeljack with you.)

(He's the only one who's ever won a fight with her.)

**Rule#124: Never agree to watch a Cybertronian horror movie or a Cybertronian horror movie marathon**

(Their movies go for 5 to 6 hours!)

(And the fact that they don't even speak English in the movies, made it worse!)

(The movies have really good graphics, but they sounded like a dying cat in a blender.)

(My audio receptors started to bleed!)

(Megatron and Barrier were a little too happy about the death scenes.)

(I would have liked it too, if I understand what they were saying!)

**Rule#125: Never argue with a sparked femme**

(You will not win.)

(Ever.)

(They will bring their mate into the fray. And then the real chaos will begin.)

(Miko better give me the Apex Armour or something!)

(I'm in the med bay more than anyone else.)

(I demand a Guinness world record for person to have the most broken bones!)

**Rule#126: Never yell at sparklings or younglings. **

(It doesn't matter how mad you are, it still isn't a good idea.)

(Ever.)

(They will cry and it is downright heart and sparkbreaking when they cry.)

(You will yell at them and then feel guilty about it.)

(So just never yell at them in the first place.)

(Ratchet also doesn't like the noise and he WILL beat you to a pulp.)

**Rule#127: If you are afraid of snakes or any other animals don't tell anyone unless you know you can trust them without a shadow of a doubt**

(I told Soundwave that I have a deep fear of spiders and heights.)

(The fragger tied me upside down over a pit of spiders!)

(That is the third time I've been tied up!)

(This week!)

(I went and hid under Predaking's berth after that.)

(As my guardian he has to make sure I'm okay and unharmed.)

(He epically failed that!)

**Rule#128: Don't sing the song Tokyo to any Decepticons**

(I refer to Megatron as the beast)

(And Megz refers to me as target practice.)

(Running around the base while having a giant, evil, alien, robot, warlord after you is not as fun as it sounds.)

(It's not fun at all.)

**Rule#129: Don't touch yell hit or try to bring the soft side out of Megatron or Yori**

(Megatron tried to shoot me with his cannon.)

(Yori threw stuff at me, and the stuff wasn't soft.)

(Yori has a really good aim.)

(How the frag did she get those books anyway?)

**Rule#130: The Decepticons are not allowed to go on my computer**

"What! I have to do that in the next dares?!"- Megatron

"This Starfall sounds sexy"- Barrier

"Who is this, Starfall?"- Blockade

"Sweet! New season of Mortal Kombat Legacy!"- Sonicwave

"I like this ShenLee"- Starscream

"Me too"- Knock Out

"OFF. MY. COMPUTER. NOW!"- Moe

(I grabbed out my flamethrower.)

(They stopped it.)

(After throwing basically half of my stuff at them.)

**Rule#131: Never introduce Predaking to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

(He was very insulted.)

(He found the game racist to his brethren. And that Dragons aren't evil creatures that want to enslave human kind.)

(He got mad at me after I killed a Dragon in the game.)

(He even prayed to Primus that the Dragon may find peace in the Allspark.)

(The mech is nuts!)

**Rule#132: Mortal Kombat is banned**

(Sonicwave and I went around the place in our favourite MK character costumes.)

(Sonic' was Noob Saibot, and I was Scorpion.)

(We also started to annoy the 'bots and 'cons.)

(I threw my spear at Jack.)

(Turns out, Sonicwave actually got REAL weapons!)

(Jack was in the hospital for a week from severe bleeding.)

(I didn't mean it Jack-off! Sonic' is a psychopath! Not my fault he got real weapons!)

(So after that, Optimus took away our stuff.)

(Soundwave recorded the entire thing, and the rest of the 'cons get a good laugh out of it.)

**Rule#133: Psycho and Scared aren't allow to go anywhere together**

(Psycho thought it would be a good idea to toughen up Scared.)

(Scared was left in the forest for a week.)

(And when we did find her, she wouldn't leave her room.)

(Psycho was thrown in the brig afterwards.)

**Rule#134: Moe and Psycho aren't allow to use their imaginations**

(We decided to make forts out of boxes.)

(Psycho named hers, Fort Thorn guard.)

(And I named mine, Fort Wolf blood.)

(We even made Barrier and War zone play!)

(I had War' on my side, and P-dog had Barrier on hers.)

(War zone thought it was a real battle, and so did Barrier.)

(They both started to use REAL lasers.)

(War zone and Barrier aren't allowed to hang with us anymore.)

**Rule#135: Never have Shockwave explain stuff to you**

(He could write a book just on the letter A!)

(I asked him why all the Vehicons look the same.)

(The mech went on about it.)

(I just ran off after three minutes, I have a very short attention span.)

(The mech is very boring.)

(Scratch that, the mech is EXTREMELY boring.)

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Review on what rules you want in here and see ya' next time!**


End file.
